Unanswered Questions
by rika08
Summary: A relaxing trip to Finaqua doesn't go as planned. Why is it, that if anything bad can happen...it does? Especially when it comes to DG and her baby? sequal to Unexpected Surprise and prequal to whole.
1. Chapter 1

Unanswered Questions

When it came to waking early, Wyatt Cain could comply. However, it pained him to leave his wife alone. Especially after the past few months. But it was his job, and he had to keep everyone safe that lived in the palace. Just because they were in Finaqua, doesn't mean they weren't being watched.

This morning, before either suns had risen, Cain woke as usual. Though, DG was fast asleep next to him, usually. This time, she wasn't. Getting up in the early mornings had given Cain an advantage in the dark. His eye quickly adjusted and he looked around the room.

Standing next to the large window was DG. She stared out the window, looking as though she was thinking. Cain stared at her with passion. DG wore a short nightgown. The material was a gentle silk, a light blue color. Her long brown hair was pulled back

"Do you purposely disregard medical orders?" Cain asked. He sat up.

DG turned in surprise, "How long have you been awake?"

"I have a better question, how long have you been standing by the window?" Cain stepped onto the floor. His feet quickly cooled from the marble floor. He walked from the bed to the window and stood behind DG.

"Not that long. I only woke up a few minutes ago." DG answered. She looked back out at the scenery.

Cain placed his hand on DG's back. He felt her lean against his hand and he smiled. "You should get back to bed."

"Doesn't mean I'll be sleeping."

"Which you should be in your condition." Cain's arms wrapped around DG's silk covered stomach.

DG smirked, "I know, but I…I just-"

"What?"

"There's just, something that doesn't make sense." DG answered. She grabbed Cain's hands around her stomach.

"You're lying." Cain replied smiling.

"Alright, I couldn't sleep because I'm nervous." DG said.

Cain took one of his hands from DG's stomach and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You don't have to anymore. The healers said the first few months would tell. You only have two more months DG, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"Then why has everyone told me to stay in bed?" DG asked. She turned from the window. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him.

"They're dong it for your protection. After what happened last time, they don't want to take any chances." Cain explained.

"I can respect their reasons, but their actions are suffocating me. I can't stay in this room forever Cain. I swear I've read every book in the library in here." DG said.

Cain tried not to smile or smirk at the last comment, knowing very well it could be true. "I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"If you keep someone with you at all times, I'll make sure the guards know you have my permission to be out of your room. Deal?" Cain explained.

DG pondered the proposal. _I supposes Azkadellia wouldn't mind. But what about the council? _"And what happens when the council doesn't approve?"

"Than I'll send a few guards to escort you. Just to humor them." Cain answered. "And if they have any other objections, then they can discuss them with me."

"Wyatt Cain, you are going to get yourself in a lot of trouble." DG stated.

"That's what happens when you marry someone who seems to be a trouble magnet." Cain replied.

DG playfully hit Cain's bare chest. "Watch it _Tin Man_."

"That's part of my job _Princess_." Cain replied. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." DG answered. She leaned up to Cain and kissed him.

Cain returned to kiss. His hands wrapped around DG's back and pulled her closer. DG's arms wrapped around the back of Cain's neck. Cain's hands pulled DG as close as she could come. His hands slide down her back.

DG gasped and recoiled back. Cain brought his hands up quickly. He grimaced at his stupidity. _Watch her back. Zero's bullet hasn't been removed yet._

DG's hand grasped Cain's shoulders. He looked at her, worried. DG looked up at Cain. Her eyes clearly said she was in pain. Her right hand touched his cheek.

"I'm alright." She said.

Cain lightly touched DG's left cheek. His finger ran over the scar, caused by Zero months ago. He shook his head, "No DG, you're not. You're two months from having the baby and you still have the bullet in your back."

DG sighed, "And I'm still here. Both of us are still here. It doesn't matter if I have a bullet in by back or not, I'm not leaving. Nothing is going to happen."

"Well, there's one thing that's going to happen." Cain said.

"What's that?" DG asked.

"You're going back to bed." Cain answered.

DG smiled, "And what about you?"

"I have my own job to do this morning. Now back to bed." Cain explained.

DG turned and slowly made her way to the bed. Cain walked right behind her. His hand her shoulders, keeping her steady. DG sat back on the bed and brought her feet up. Cain knelt next to her for a moment. He rose to leave. DG caught his hand and gasped.

"What is it DG?" Cain asked.

DG placed his hand on her stomach. Cain smiled. He could feel the small child moving. Cain met DG's gaze. He bent down and kissed DG again. Her hand touched his cheek and kissed him back.

Cain walked from his wife. He watched her as she closed her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i own nothing.

so what did you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

At noon, whether anyone was looking for her or not, DG was found in the library with Azkadellia. Both were sitting in the chairs near each other and an easily reached piled of books. DG seemed to be reading, while Azkadellia stared at her sister in shock.

"You haven't chosen of a name yet?" Azkadellia cried.

"Not really." DG answered. She didn't look up form her book.

"Deeg, you're due in two months! How could you not think of a name?" Azkadellia asked.

DG shrugged and closed her book, "We just…never talked about it. Besides, I've got two months to think of a name for her."

"DG that two months will go faster than you can believe. Soon she'll be born and you won't have a name for her." Azkadellia pointed out.

"Az, I don't know about Cain, but I have thought of names. I went through a the names I liked growing up on the Other Side, and names in the OZ stories. But nothing seems to click." DG said.

"Click?" Az asked.

"Nothing seems to fit. None of the names sound like the right one." DG explained. She set the book down on the pile near her.

"Have you talked to Cain about it?" Az asked.

DG snorted, "Yeah. I brought it up a few months ago. I swear he has selective hearing, cause he didn't hear a single word I said and then asked what I was talking about."

Azkadellia laughed. "Maybe he was thinking of something else. You know how busy he gets worrying about the guards."

"I know and that's what's bothering me. He's been so busy with the guards, he won't have any time for her. She'll just be another Royal he needs to protect. And he'll miss everything. By the time he realizes it, the damage will already have been don't." DG explained.

"DG, I doubt that'll happen. When she's born, I bet he wont even leave her side." Azkadellia replied.

DG smirked. "That's a sight to picture."

Azkadellia nodded, "Hard to picture him running after a little girl isn't it?"

DG nodded, "It is."

Both girls burst into hysterical laughter. Their faces turned red and tears rolled down their eyes.

DG felt a small twinge of pain in her stomach. She shook it off and wiped the tears from her eyes. "you're terrible Az.

"You were laughing too, so you can't blame this on me!" Az replied. She broke into another fit of laughter.

Another twinge of pain hit her stomach only sharper. DG winced at the pain. _What's going on?_

Azkadellia noticed DG's wince. "DG, are you alright?"

"I'm not sure." DG replied.

"I think it's time you get back to your room." Azkadellia said.

DG nodded. Azkadellia stood and took DG's hand. Then a stronger pain hit DG.

DG gasped loudly. but this time, the pain didn't stop. It continued to stab at DG. Gaining in strength and the intensity of pain. DG moved back into the chair. Her hands held onto her stomach.

"DG, what's wrong?" Azkadellia asked.

"I...don't know." DG gasped. _Oh god, the baby._

"Deeg I can't leave you." Azkadellia said.

"You…have to." DG replied. Another series of pains hit.

"Hold on DG." Azkadellia rushed out of the library.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cain hurried down the hall. As he neared the bedroom, he found Azkadellia waiting for him. She turned her head at the sound of his boots.

"What happened?" Cain asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. One minute DG was fine and the next she had searing pain in her stomach." Azkadellia replied.

"Have they told you how this could've happened?" Cain asked.

Azkadellia nodded and turned her head.

"Azkadellia…what is it?"

"Zero pulled off one last trick." Cain immediately filled with rage. "When he used the tranquilizer, it effected the baby as well. That's what caused this."

Cain could tell there was more. "What else? What else did they tell you Azkadellia?"

Azkadellia had tears come to her eyes, "There's a slim chance that…both of them will survive."

Cain felt like he had been barraged on sight. _God, not both of them._

"We've tried to tell her, but she won't hear it." Azkadellia explained.

"Can I see her?" Cain asked.

"That's why I was waiting out here." Azkadellia opened the door.

Cain entered the bedroom. Azkadellia closed the door behind him. Cain found DG lying in bed, not bothering to look at him. He walked to the bed, trying to get as close to DG as he could. He sat down in a chair and took her hand.

"Az tell you?" DG asked. She still refused to look at him.

"Everything Deeg." Cain answered.

DG inhaled deeply. Cain knew she was trying very hard not to cry. "I should've known it wouldn't be this easy."

Cain gave DG's hand a squeeze. "We knew something could happen DG, we just chose to ignore it."

"Two months and now we see it. What is it with me and last minute announcements?" DG asked, as she tried to lighten up the mood. Suddenly she inhaled quickly. Her stomach suddenly tightened.

"DG, what is it? Another harp pain?" Cain asked.

"Not this time." DG's breathing began to quicken. "Wyatt, I'm having the baby right now."

"Azkadellia!" Cain called.

Azkadellia entered quickly into the room. She noticed DG's breathing and left again. She reentered with her mother and the midwife. Azkadellia moved to DG's other side.

"Mr. Cain, you'll have to leave." the midwife said.

"What? No, he can't leave." DG said.

"DG, you'll do fine. I'll be right outside." Cain kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." DG said. She watched Cain leave the room. Another contraction came. DG's breathing became deep and calm.

"DG, I need you to listen to me. This is going to be extremely difficult. So when I say, I need you to push. Do you understand?" the midwife asked.

DG nodded.

"Alright, when the next contraction hits, push." the midwife explained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours after DG had gone into labor, everyone had gathered outside the room. Cain sat in a chair next to the door,. His fingers were lace together and brought to his chin.

Next to Cain, sat Jeb. Although he wasn't as nervous as his father, he was worried. Jeb hadn't fully understood his father's remarriage, but he couldn't deny that DG truly made his father happy again. And he was proud to have DG as a stepmother.

Ambrose, or Glitch considering he was definitely not acting like Ambrose right not, was pacing back and forth. Every twenty steps he would turn around and continue again.

Raw sat of the floor, several feet to the left of the door. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. But everyone could guess he was trying to calm himself as well.

Ambrose, or Glitch, cleared his throat, "So Cain, have you two decided on a name yet?"

Cain shook his head.

"Did you have a name you were interested in?" Ahamo asked. He leaned against the wall, worried like the others. And trying to turn their minds from worrying too much.

Cain nodded, "Just one name; Lillith."

"_Spirit of the night._ By meaning of the Other Side. Fitting for her." Ahamo said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a girl, DG!" The queen said.

DG exhaled deeply. She leaned back on the pillows. Her heart was beating wildly and her breathing was still fast. Her head felt extremely light, like she was dizzy.

"Why isn't she crying?" DG asked.

"Azkadellia, fetch Raw, quickly." the midwife said.

"What's wrong?" DG asked. Her body grew weaker every second. Before she even knew it, her eyes blacked out and she collapsed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so this one was really short. I couldn't think of anything else to put in here that wouldn't make it bad.

i own nothing!


	4. Chapter 4

Around her, the world seemed to be returning back to normal. Her bedroom came into focus. DG inhaled deeply, exhausted. Her body felt like dead weight. A small rustling alerted DG. She carefully turned her head.

A small infant lay in the cradle next to the bed. The infant was wrapped in a light pink blanket. Her hair was a brownish blond mix. Her eyes were a bright pale blue. The little girl yawned and closed her eyes.

DG smiled.

"She looks like her mother." Cain was sitting in the chair behind the cradle. He pushed his hat back on top of his head.

_He must've been sleeping like that._ DG thought. With the strength she had, DG pushed herself upright and leaned against the pillows. She brought her legs inwards.

"You gave everyone a real scare Deeg." Cain said. He carefully sat in front of DG.

"I seem to be good at that." DG replied. She looked back at her baby sleeping. "How's she doing?"

"All things considered, she's perfectly healthy. Raw was able to heal the damage from the tranq and from the birth." Cain explained.

"Back on the Other Side, babies who were born premature always had a risk of not surviving." DG said.

"But they don't have healers like the OZ." Cain replied.

"Thank God for the healers." DG said.

"Are you going to hold her?" Cain asked.

DG looked at him straight in the eye and shook her head, "I don't have enough strength."

"Do you want to?"

DG nodded.

Cain stood from the bed and gently lifted the sleeping child into his arms. "You hold her and I'll hold you."

DG carefully moved forwards slightly. Cain sat behind her and put the baby in her arms. Cain wrapped his arms around DG's, helping her hold the infant. DG gently touched the babies hand.

"She's so tiny." she said.

"Actually, she's a little bigger than she was a few days ago." Cain replied.

"Day? How long have I-"

"Three days. That's why you gave everyone such a scare." Cain explained.

DG sighed deeply. Cain's arm tightened around her. DG finally gave and let Cain hold her upright.

"You did great Deeg." Cain whispered.

DG smiled, "But, after everything that happened, how did she survive. No infant could survive what she's been through."

"I wonder the same thing DG. She survive because of you." Cain answered.

"What do you mean?" DG look back at him.

"You were protecting her. While you were running from Zero, while you were in the storm, the entire time it was you. Your magic kept her from harm." Cain explained.

DG looked at the sleeping infant in her arms. _Me?_

Cain kissed DG's head, "You're stronger than you even realize kiddo."

"You can't call me that anymore." DG stated.

"And why's that?" Cain asked.

"Because you can call **her **that now. Or else I keep calling you Tin Man." DG replied.

Cain gently turned DG's head and kissed her sweetly. "I can do that."

DG smiled and kissed him back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

tada! so how was it?

Ok, so now that this in complete, I need some help... the baby needs a name. send me thought about names. if no one does...I'm naming her **Lillith**! And I like that name, but if something better comes up, I'll use that instead.! oh, and I'm considering doing a sequal with the child a few years older.


End file.
